The First Love Academy
by Mandychan52
Summary: When Stanley Coleman falls in love with the class president Heather Mason. How will he tell her? Why through a note of course! But can he give it to her with a new rival approaching? ONESHOT Silent Hill c Konami


A teen with long black hair, a scrawny but semi muscular built with tannish skin and a little bit of man scuffle on his chin. He wore the normal male uniform of the school, sighing. He deferentially wasn't one for good grades and fitness marks, but when it came to falling for the Class President, Heather Mason, with her short silky looking blonde hair with a bit of brown entering into in, her fair skin with those adorable freckles on it, and how her hazel eyes shimmered when ever he found himself staring into them. Stanley Coleman deferentially got an A+++. He couldn't get the courage to talk to her, he just couldn't, she was to out of his league. So instead he wrote a 7100 word letter, folding it up and putting it into a envelope, sealing it shut with a heart sticker.

He walked toward the classroom, he peeked in and stared...there she was in all her goddess beauty. His heart raced a thousand miles a minute has he continued to stare, what ever confidence he had had officially disappeared. Heather turned her head staring at him.

"Hey Stanley...Why are you staring at me so suspiciously?" She said, has she was then in front of Stanley, a questioning tone is her voice. "Do you have something to say?" she said, noticing his mouth was slightly opened "Well spit it out already!"

"Well um, er, ah, I, ummm Isn't the weather beautiful today?" he said, hiding the letter behind his back. Heather looked out the window blinking and then back at Stanley, "I-i mean! Its so flawless and p-perfect today!" he said, though he was trembling and he was sure his voice cracked.

"Then why the heck are you trembling so bad?" Heather asked, trying to peek behind him to see what was behind his back. "And what are you hiding behind your back?"

"N-nothing!" He said, gulping.

"Can I see?" She asked "Come on please!"

Stanley turn and ran, leaving Heather pouting, god he was such a coward! He couldn't hand over a stupid letter! He cursed himself has he sat down, leaning his head back against a wall. Back in the classroom, Heather stood there, confused "That...was weird" she muttered. "Hello there my little kitten~!" Came a familiar voice, it belonged to Vincent Smith. The heart throb of the school, his short brown hair neatly combed, his glasses hiding his gorgeous and captivating emerald green eyes. He was wearing the normal uniform, but the jacket was opened and he wore a tye on it. "Look at this, everything I'm wearing, even my tye was specially tailored by Bayberry!" he said, his signature smirk on his face.

"Is that a fancy brand?" She asked "I've never heard of it before" Then blinked has Vincent had a rose in his mouth "And stop being so weird! Spit the rose out before you cut your tongue!" she said

Vincent took the rose out of his mouth and held it out to her "So my Kitten, about our plans for this Saturday?"

"Sorry I'm studying, maybe some other time" She said quickly, turning to leave, stopping when Vincent wrapped his arms around her wait.

"Aw my precious little Kitten, do I intimidate you?" He said laughing "My dear Kitten, perfection isn't a choice. Can I help it if others are jealous of our love?"

"You know that groundless confidence and ego." Heather said, wiggling away from him "Is sometimes quite envious" she shrugged and looked out the window "Well its getting late" she muttered

Stanley growled has he watched from behind the door. Watching Vincent flirt with Heather like that really angered him! Why he out to rip out Vincent's throat and shove that rose in his eye.

"Oh allow me to introduce him." Vincent said, pointing at Stanley "Hes a shy little lamb. A moronic childhood friend." he waved his hand shooing Stanley away "Now go on, me and the lady are conversing. Go on home, you got no chance." Stanley growled he just wasn't going to let his goddess be taken away like that! Never!

"Please, President. If you can, read this letter!" He said, holding it out to her. Heather took it and read threw it, blushing has she did.

"The way your Silken hair flows with the wind, makes it seem like you have the pure magic and beauty of a Goddess." Vincent read a line off the paper "It makes my heart race like no other." he then laughed "Well Stanley, I must say your a good writer just give up. Shes gonna choose me. Right my kitten?" he said, holding his hand out to Heather

Stanley stared at Heather, with a smile on his face. Waiting for her answer.

"Well you two have surprised me" Heather said "But if you want a answer...well I don't know" she rubbed the back of her head, she wasn't sure how she felt for either of them. "Though I do know one thing" she laughed

"Hm? What is it?" They both asked, glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes

These stupid crazy times in this school, like today were the most fun she had in a while. And she defendantly didn't want that to end. "...Never mind" She said "I lost my train of thought!"She glanced out the window "I should probably start getting home, it is getting pretty late."

"I can walk you home!" Stanley said, smiling, then getting shoved by Vincent

"No I can! Come on Kitten, lets take you home." Said brown haired teen said, causing Stanley to glare at him.

"How about you both walk me home?" She said, then blinked has both boys hooked one of their arms with hers and started walking.


End file.
